JK Ninja Girls (film)
JK Ninja Girls (JKニンジャガールズ) is a 2017 film starring Kobushi Factory and directed by Sato Genta."こぶしファクトリー、１７年は忍者づくし！来年２月開幕の舞台が夏に映画化" (in Japanese). Sanspo. 2016-12-27. The film is an adaptation of the earlier musical production, which also stars Kobushi Factory. It was theatrically released on July 17, 2017.https://twitter.com/TOEI_PR/status/824785179575148545 The Eiga "JK Ninja Girls" Official Photobook (映画「JKニンジャガールズ」オフィシャルフォトブック) by Odyssey Books and an original soundtrack for both the musical and the film were pre-released at theaters on the day of the theatrical release. The soundtrack was later released for general sale on September 6, 2017. "Ee ja nai ka Ninja nai ka" by Kobushi Factory is the film's theme song, and "Yami ni Nukegake" and "Pitch Pichi Tomodachi" were used as insert songs. The DVD was released on March 7, 2018 including a bonus disc. First press copies included a random bromide card of 14 kinds."JKニンジャガールズ [DVD]" (in Japanese). Amazon.co.jp."JKニンジャガールズ" (in Japanese). Toei Video. Synopsis :(Translation of the official Toei synopsis.) Unbeknownst to anyone, the Kanto and Kansai regions are secretly in a conflict for supremacy. Crawling in the shadows are ninjas. As always, the descendants of the Kansai ninjas continue to harass the Kanto. Meanwhile, four students have transferred to a girls' high school in Tokyo. Their real identities are the JK Ninja Girls, who are ninja descendants sent to protect Tokyo! Their current order is "to prevent the takeover of Tokyo Tower!" Four members of the Ninja Oyajis (old men) who plan to take over Tokyo Tower are said to have possessed JK to blend in at the same girls' school... The four ninja girls make their move to find the evil ninjas and complete their order! DVD Tracklist ;DVD #JK Ninja Girls Movie (映画ＪＫニンジャガールズ) ;Bonus DVD #Unpublished Off-Shot Collection (未公開！オフショット集) #JK Ninja Girls Movie Making (映画ＪＫニンジャガールズ　メイキング) #Website Public Making Video (ホームページ公開メイキング映像) #Presentation Stage Greeting (完成披露舞台挨拶) ;Bonus Video #Trailer (予告編) Cast ;Gold Team (JK Ninja Girls) *Hamaura Ayano as Kirigakure Noel (霧隠ノエル ) *Hirose Ayaka as Ishikawa Lovely (石川ラブリ) *Nomura Minami as Hattori Cocoa (服部ココア) *Wada Sakurako as Momochi Eve (百地イブ) ;Silver Team (girls possessed by Ninja Oyajis) *Inoue Rei as Ono Nozomi (大野ノゾミ) *Fujii Rio as Kurose Akane (黒瀬アカネ) *Ogawa Rena as Uehara Misa (上原ミサ) *Taguchi Natsumi as Eto Alice (江藤アリス) ;Ninja Oyajis *Nukumizu Yoichi as as Sarutobi Mosuke (猿飛茂助) *Hiraga Masaomi as as Sugitani Yoshizo (杉谷善造) *Yasoda Yuichi as Yamaoka Nobutomo (山岡信友) *Toshimasa Komatsu as Sasayama Hyozo (篠山兵蔵) ;Other *Magy as Instructor Harry (ハリー教官) *Becky as Instructor Sally (サリー教官) *Asano Yuko as Yuri-chan (ユリちゃん) *Yasuoka Nao as a teacher *Makino Maria as a girl eating popcorn on the street *Wada Ayaka as a teacher *Murota Mizuki as a classmate *Kamikokuryo Moe as a classmate *Miyazaki Yuka as a karaoke box clerk *Miyamoto Karin as a karaoke box clerk *Sengoku Minami as an izakaya waitress *Hello Pro Kenshuusei as classmates **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina **22nd Gen: Horie Kizuki **23rd Gen: Takase Kurumi **24th Gen: Maeda Kokoro, Kanatsu Mizuki **25th Gen: Ono Kotomi, Kiyono Momohime **26th Gen: Kawamura Ayano, Yoshida Marie (uncredited), Nishida Shiori Trivia *JK is an acronym for joshi kousei (女子高生) meaning "high school girl". *This is the first movie Kobushi Factory have starred in. *Sato Genta also directed the 2016 drama Budokan starring Juice=Juice. *The movie was shot in December 2016."ベッキーが悪党忍者のボス、不倫騒動後初の映画出演" (in Japanese). Nikkan Sports. 2017-01-19. *The movie premiered on Inoue Rei's 16th birthday. *The ninja characters' last names likely refer to legendary ninjas who they are "descended" from: **Kirigakure Noel is a descendant of Kirigakure Saizo. **Ishikawa Lovely is a descendant of Ishikawa Goemon. **Hattori Cocoa is a descendant of Hattori Hanzo. **Momochi Eve is a descendant of Momochi Tanba. **Sarutobi Mosuke is a descendant of Sarutobi Sasuke. **Sugitani Yoshizo is a descendant of Sugitani Zenjubo. *Yoshida Marie appeared in the film as an extra, but withdrew from Hello Pro Kenshuusei before it was released. Videos こぶしファクトリー初主演映画「JKニンジャガールズ」映画告知動画|Announcement Video ベッキー、復帰後初の映画出演！ こぶしファクトリー主演『ＪＫニンジャガールズ』予告編|Trailer References External Links *Official Site *Film Details: Toei, Kyodo TV *Photobook Listings: Hello! Project, Odyssey Books Category:2017 Films Category:Kobushi Factory Category:2017 Photobooks Category:Kobushi Factory Photobooks Category:2018 DVDs Category:Kobushi Factory DVDs